


灰色星星 Dark Star

by dunabutter



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Soft sex, kallura
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: *人生第一辆车，R警告*时间线混乱*cp为Keith&Allura，不喜者请退出
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	灰色星星 Dark Star

**Author's Note:**

> *人生第一辆车，R警告  
> *时间线混乱  
> *cp为Keith&Allura，不喜者请退出

就这样又过了一个星期，凯蒂每天都会在留言中留一个那个人的定位给她，这人时而在深渊时而又出现在了某个偏远星系总之他的行踪诡异毫无规律可言，看起来他对他的新上司的指令还挺服从的嘛，以前她怎么没发觉呢？那个在餐桌上当着所有人的面和她争锋相对的人倒成了她的凭空臆造了。

还真是小瞧他了。

不止如此，休息和午餐的时间里大家似乎就又多了一点闲聊的谈资，比如吉斯会碰上宇宙蠕虫吗？他能把对方打趴下吗？很显然不会，不长脑子的蠕虫只会贪婪地吞噬，那家伙肯定在没反应过来之前就被吸进那条蠢虫的肚子里去了。因为他们都是十足的蠢货。兰斯·麦克林坚持自己的观点，配合他那番眉飞色舞的描述，很难让人分辨其中的真假。汉克端着新鲜出炉的纸杯蛋糕巧妙地绕过了正激情发言的某人来到长椅的另一头轻轻拍了拍撑不住睡意因此头快要掉到桌子上的皮吉，大概是闻到食物的香气原本心不在焉的几个人立刻围了过来，克兰一边在兰斯喋喋不休的演说中适当地添油加醋一边不动声色地取走了一块蛋糕并向年轻的厨师表示谢意。皮吉嘴里叼着一块怀里还揣着两个说是要给还在观测联络动向的希罗送去。窸窸窣窣座位上的人很快离开了一大半，片刻休息之后总还是得回去各司其职，或者就是去休息，宇宙的漂泊生活无非就那么三点一线。顿觉索然无味，最终发现自己被冷落的兰斯这才止住了言语，有些烦躁的拿起自己的那份，咀嚼起来。

留下的三人面面相觑。不知过了多久，直到罗梅尔拿来了咖啡并带来了一个出乎人意料的消息:

吉斯回来了。

哈？？？

反应最大的是麦克林。我不是，我没有瞎说哦，是皮吉和希罗给的消息。金发少女瞪着他认真地解释一边放下了手中的咖啡壶。汉克一拍脑袋，让人帮忙问好后便又拿着已经空了的餐盘转身进了厨房。人就在太空舱室门口，毕竟那么久没见了，说什么也得去迎接一下。

不过，总觉得哪里有些不太对劲...

阿劳拉在哪里?

扫视剩下的两人 终于发现问题所在的罗梅尔忍不住这样问道。

他被簇拥着，心中却倍感踏实。刚出舱室他就被扯进了一个结实的拥抱，准确来说应该是好几个。希罗和皮吉再到兰斯、克兰还有汉克（年轻的厨师为此差点没拿稳手中的餐盘），像是相识许久的默契一般，环环相拥。温暖而熟悉的气息顿时将他淹没，贴身的马摩拉夜行服无法掩饰他因为情绪激动而细微的颤抖，不过在这一点上来说大家都是一样的，从有人用力吸鼻子试图盖过他的啜泣声上就能看出来。

欢迎回家，吉斯。

我回来了。他垂眼，笑容再一次回到他的脸上。

他正在丢失掉一样东西，或者说一个人。他说不清楚，他想忘记，但是记忆每次都能准确无误地将他抓回来让他不得不正视，可却无法面对，他愠怒却也想念。不过谁知道呢？或许是马摩拉的任务正在一点点将他逼疯也说不定，而这一切的一切直到他看清迎面走来的人时有了定论。

脚步声在休息室门前戛然而止。

她早就知道他回来了。自动门开关的须臾她抬头便看到了他，眼神交错的瞬间她以为他会躲闪，可是他没有，而是就那样平静、冷淡地直直地望进她的眼里，交锋的那一刻她的犹豫倒使得临阵脱逃的人像是她了。她不甘示弱的回望着他，一种既熟悉又陌生感觉席卷而来。为什么说是陌生呢？你假想一下宇宙中一颗星球的演变史，你见过灰暗的行星吗，就是那种被长久地克制且压抑着，孤独且冰冷的星体。

他一袭黑衣，倒影着她的白色宫服。这是不是正暗示了他和她的对立与背道而驰？他们相向而立，像是混沌中的明与暗，不到彻底吞噬掉对方的地步誓死不休。如今他看着她，一副欲言又止的样子，而她太熟悉他的沉默。不是走了吗？怎么又回来了？话到嘴边她却没能说出口，这些话带着刀锋未免过于伤人，时间过去了那么久，她已然没有兴趣用挖苦他这种方式来填补她内心的缺口，那样太残忍，他不在意，她也不愿刺伤自己。

她在等他。他知道的，他不是傻子、 他看得出来。她的目光在撞见他时终有了一丝波澜。他从她的眼底瞧见了不甘、夹杂着愤怒或许还有不解，那是他和她的隔阂，她永远都不会懂他的。他从来就不愿被束缚，可是她挽留他的时候他知道自己分明有一刻的动摇。

他明明，是不想离开的。

这个念头一闪而过的时候他自己都有些震惊，不过这样一来在科罗万手下当差时的所有叛逆似乎都有了解释——他在发泄。现在他站在她面前，贪婪地望着她，从头到脚仿佛她一丝不挂。她永远不会知道，他曾在那支离破碎的宇宙深渊中屡次遇险，名为黑暗的巨兽将他吞没他却没感觉到畏惧，脑海中浮现的都是她的身影却毫不留情地撕扯他的心脏，似要将他葬送在此、将她彻底从他的世界中拔除而他却并不能因此获得解脱。

于是他还活着，并且再一次见到了她。

有什么我可以帮到你的吗？这次换她问他了。

他清楚她心里在想什么，因为他们想的一样。她听见有什么东西正在崩塌，像他眼里的灰蓝色，她沉溺其中。

等她反应过来时他们已经在休息室的地毯上了，她的衣服被他揉成一团，她的唇急切地寻着他的，他揪住她不安的手，指尖划过她暴露在空气中的身体曲线惊起一阵颤栗，炙热的气息压得她喘不过气来，好不容易挣脱对方的钳制她顺势环上别人的脖颈缓缓摩挲，他的舔舐向下蔓延，感觉到了那人身下的动作她也不再拘束，直到贯穿的倏得她疼地弓起了身子，感知她的痛苦他明显乱了阵脚让阿劳拉觉得有些好笑，莫名还有一丝可爱。玩心一起她就势淌下泪来，然而同为性事初体者的他不比她知晓多少何况现在...放缓了动作他低下头轻吻去她眼角的泪痕，他的发丝蹭着她双颊的艾尔提亚印记，黑发和白发纠缠在一起，像两条痴缠的蛇。 然而坏心思得逞的她却并没有开心多少，特别是从现在这个角度她刚好能瞧见他的肩胛部那道狰狞的伤口，贴近他的胸口时她听见自己如雷的心跳。感觉到右肩突来的温暖他微怔，而她慢慢地、最终抚上了那道疤痕。她记得，那是他第一次前往马摩拉通过考验后带回的，也是从那个时候开始，一堵墙便立在了他们之间，隔着怨恼与仇恨、猜忌与迁怒，他们却还是一步步走到了今天。

没事的，已经好了。他在她耳边轻语。

对不起。 将脸埋在他的肩头，她这样说。

是我错怪了你。后面这句她没能说出口就被他用唇堵住了，他温柔地吻着她而她不愿，她不知道还有什么办法而只能带着歉意用力地回吻他，泪水安静地从眼角滑落，不过倒不是因为那个原因，她已经不怎么疼了，至少没有像一开始那样那么敏感，并且随着时间的磨合变得愈发舒适起来，原本的抽噎与呼吸声渐渐被带着情欲的喘息所取代。她开始迎合他的动作，快意袭卷了他们的感官，阿劳拉觉得自己被海水包围下一秒又被抛上了云端，登顶的瞬间她如释重负，他沉重且急促的呼吸落在她的耳畔，她身上全是他的气息却叫她心安，他抬起手将她被汗水浸透的发丝别到耳后，随后他们保持缠绕着对方的姿势，只剩下同样剧烈的心跳交织在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> ^想着《Dark star》实际写的时候疯狂单曲循环的是《Telescope》和《Take me with you》所以写的文不对题不过本来的假想就是意识流毫无逻辑小爽文 这样看来问题也不大，结尾很突然 确实是因为我写不下去了（深鞠躬 至于为什么是纸杯蛋糕而不是其他什么的呢 是因为我想吃...  
> ^写的过程中还被姬友吐槽明明是写做爱结果写的像是在打架一样 怎么会不呢 我还没告诉她我一开始想写的其实是吵架but计划赶不上变化...  
> ^总之观看愉快~~


End file.
